Duelemon
by Haku Ishatar
Summary: Oh no! It's an attack of a cliche' fic! A YugiohPokemon with randomness, OOCness, sarcasm, and a furry little pikachu called Yugi! What next?


Haku: Okay, this has been an idea in my head, ever since I first read Yu-gi-Oh! R.(-coughregurgitatedcough-)

Y. Haku: Yuppers, she's not pleased.

Haku: Don't get me wrong, I still love Yu-Gi-Oh, but what they're doing is REALLY trying my patience. I mean, why can't we go back to the good old days when Yami killed people, and Shizuka had purple hair? And where's Miho? And… -rambles on about the first series-

Y. Haku: Shut up Hikari.

Y. Haku: What my Hikari is trying to say is that she thinks that Yu-Gi-Oh! is starting to just be about the franchising, and nothing else, kinda like Pokemon.

Haku: Thus... Can you see where this is going?

Gary Oak: -appears out of nowhere- Oh crap.

Haku: That's not nice.

DISCLAIMER: The day I own yu-Gi-Oh! Or Pokemon, is the day Pikachu catches rabies.

WARNINGS: INSANITY FIC! Well, not really, seeing as it does have a plotline and all, but it's mainly meant to be humourous, and naught else, so expect it to be rather stupid.

* * *

Standing outside in a thunderstorm is one of the most idiotic things you can do.

Wait, scratch that, standing outside whilst wearing excessive amounts of silver and gold, both good conductors of electricity, in a thunderstorm is one of the most idiotic things you can do.

Even worse is standing outside, wearing excessive amounts of silver and gold, which are both good conductors of electricity, and using electrical devices during an thunderstorm, because this isn't only dumb, but is like saying to the clouds 'strike me down, I want to be fried.'

And this last option was exactly what a certain Pharaoh, and Tomb Robber were doing, much to the distress of their Hikaris.

_Why oh why does it always have to be thunderstorms? Why can't it be sunny spring days, even overcast... Hell, I'd even put up with blizzard! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THUNDERSTORMS???_ Was one of the screaming comments, coming from the back of the two minds. The mind of a snowy haired individual to be precise, and it was followed by a yelp, and a whimper, as there was a flash, and a boom overhead.

_Shut up, Vessel._ Was the reply, garnet eyes flashing with something not quite insane as a bolt struck less than two feet away from where they were standing.

On the Pharaoh's side of the field, discussions with his spiky, tri-coloured counterpart were going equally as well.

_Couldn't you have arranged another date, Yami?_

_You can't exactly arrange something that's spontaneous, Yuugi._

_Hmm, I believe it was you who said, and I quote: "Okay, Bakura, next thunderstorm we'll have a duel for the Millennium puzzle?"_

_Like I said, you can't predict when a Thunderstorm will happen, so I couldn't put a date on it._

_Go figure._

So, it was no surprise, (Well, at least to the Hikaris anyways) That Bakura, and Yami, for that was the repective spirit's names, got struck by lightning.

* * *

What did come as a surprise, however, was what happened next. (Well, for those who have never read the cliché fics where the main characters get sucked through a portal to another dimension it would be a surprise, but since there's no one here like that…) And as the lightning cleared, and Yuugi's friends all rubbed their eyes and cried out in shock: "Where'd they go?" (We see that none of them have read any cliché fics…) Yuugi, Yami, Bakura (Who's the thief king, by the way.) and Ryou (The dude who hasn't been named up to this point) were hurtling through a strange, multicoloured void that wouldn't look out of place if one was on marijuana.

No, wait, it would. It wouldn't look out of place if one was on Acid.

That's beside the point anyways. All that matters was that Bakura, Yami, Yuugi and Ryou were going through a swirly, multicoloured void, and were about to land with a large THUMP on the other end of it.

"THUMP!"

See?

In fact, they all landed with such a large THUMP...

"THUMP!"

Okay, that's pushing it. They all landed with such a large bump that they are all currently unconscious, and only just, half an hour later, starting to come around.

Yuugi was the first to open his eyes...

* * *

(Yuugi) ((Haku: Haha! Switching P.O.V!!!!))

The first thing I notice as I open my eyes is I am lying on my back, in the middle of a large, grassy field. How do I know I'm in a grassy field? I have no idea. I only know that there are no obstacles blocking my view of a clear sky, no buildings, and trees, and I assume I'm in a field, because, when you pass through a swirly vortex thing you generally land in grassy fields, and not, say, in the middle of a parking lot. AND the weather's always the exact opposite of what it was when you were transported into the swirly thing. Not that I have any experience, of course, it's just the way these things work.

I slowly sit up, and twitch my ears once. Wait, I never was able to twitch my ears before...

Okay, Yuugi, quick survey.

Spiky, black hair, with red tips and golden fringe... check.

Low line of sight... check.

Good oxygen levels... check.

Furry, yellow paws instead of hands... check

Huh? That's not right... Why do I have furry yellow paws instead of hands? And come to think of it, I've never had a lightning bolt tail before, and more importantly, WHERE'S MY PUZZLE?

Yes, the puzzle is missing! Woe betides me my puzzle is gone, and so is the ancient spirit that I have to protect and guard with my life! Man, I really need a new career path. Maybe a singer? I'm pretty good... or I would be if I could hit the right notes at the right times...

I'm getting way off track.

Okay, time to do a survey of the surroundings. Hmm... grassy field that doesn't look at all familiar, sunny weather instead of a thunderstorm, no noise pollution, or any other pollution for that matter... Hmmm... Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.

I wonder where the others are.

I look around, and nearby I see the strangest sight. There's a strange, cat thing, with slightly spiky, white fur, and the strangest amber jewel in the centre of it's forehead. It looks surprisingly elegant and collected though, and it's way bigger than me.

Yeah, newsflash, everything's bigger than me.

Hmm, I'm much more sarcastic when I'm talking to myself...

Hey! Internal monologue!

...

...

...

now I don't know what to say... Oh well, on to the story!

The strange, cat thing looks like it's unconscious, so I'm gonna waddle over to it. That's the cliché thing to do, right?

Waddle, waddle, waddle waddle... It looks a LOT bigger up close. A LOT bigger. It's almost scary. Come to think of it, I've never seen grass up this close before... Could it be? NO! I'M SHORT!!!!

Wait, I was always short...

NO! I'M SHORTER!!!!

The cat things eyes are slowly opening. Now would be a good time to run I'm thinking... But I'll stick around for a bit. See if it wants to eat me, before I run away.

After all, it surely can't think that a six inch high me is worth eating, right?

"GrrrrrOOOOOWWWWWWL!" Okay, maybe they do think that a six inch high me is worth eating. I wish Yami was here!

...

...

...

Damn. This isn't a dimension that grants wishes... trust my luck... And why does that growl sound so familiar?

Wait! That cat thing has awfully sinister red eyes... and spiky fur... my god, is that...

_Yuugi? Yuugichu?_

Huh? I sound like a bloody pokemon! ((Haku: I wonder why... -.-U)

_Is that you Bakura?_

Hey! I actually UNDERSTOOD myself that time.

_Perura! Peruru per pera._

_Eh? What? You sound like a bloody Pokemon too!_ I replied to the nonsensical speech.

He said something that sounded awfully like a swearword, and tried again.

_Yuugi? That you? My Ra! You look like a Pikachu, and you're about 6 inches tall! _That wasn't very nice. And why did he suddenly start laughing? I don't think it's very funny. At least I don't look like a giant cat, Mr. homicidal bad guy.

He tried to stand, as in on 2 paws, when obviously, he was designed to be a...

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? I'M A QUADROPED???_

... four legger.

* * *

(Ryou's P.O.V.)

WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bounce, bounce bounce, float in midair, bonce some more! This is FUN!

And I have such a long and pretty tail! And I have a feeling that I have a big head, and I'm insanely cute, just like that funny thing with Yami's hairstyle down there, the other one with a long tail with a swishy lightning bolt thing on the end.

And Bakura said it was a BAD idea to let me have coffee this morning! What does he know?

Anyways, about where I am... I think I'm in a carpark of some kind... It looks it anyways. I thought that the cliché thing that happened when you fell out of the swirly void things was to land in a grassy field? Not that it matters... though it is raining...

But rain is FUN! Especcially seein as I can float about and have fun and stuffers in the pretty, pretty rain.

Oh, the funny thing down there is waking up. I'll see what it is before I go talk to it, It'll probably want to eat me or something if I go down there straight away, and besides, I'm still getting used to the fact that my arms are so short, they're virtually useless.

_Ryew?_

Oh my. I sound like a bloody pokemon. ((Haku: If you sense a running gag, you're right.))

The other thing looks up and blinks at me, and a momentary recognition flashes through the creature's eyes.

_Raitemu?_ Hmm, it sounds lie a bloody pokemon too. I never really did like Pokemon, way too much franchising for my taste. Bakura likes it though. He says there's something fascinationg about a game where the whole point is to get your little creatures to beat up the other person's little creatures. I don't really see the fun.

_You sound like a Pokemon._ The other thing said. Hmm...

_What, don't you think that they're annoying?_

_Actually, there's something fascinating about a game where the whole point is to get your little creatures to beat up the other person's little creatures._ Insert sweatdrop here, people. If I was an anime character, that's what I'd be doing right now.

_You haven't been talking to someone called Bakura lately have you?_ I asked the strange thing, and it replied with something that I did not quite expect.

_ TOMB ROBBER? Hell no! Of course I wouldn't talk to that piece of robbing filth!_

Wait a minute... did he just call Bakura Tomb robber?

_Yami?_

_Ryou?_

We both looked at each other for a moment, and then both instantly burst out laughing. I think there's something humourous about seeing someone you know in the body of a cute, fluffy creature with brown ears and bead eyes that makes you laugh. Add in the fact that he kept his hairstyle and eye colour, and... oh my!

Man, I could go for a soda right now.

Hey look! A soda!

I guess this is one of those alternate universe things where wishes get granted... Either that or I'm psychic... Cooooool

_Hey Ryou? How can you float in midair like that, and where'd that Soda come from?_

_Dunno..._

He stood up on his hind legs and looked around a bit.

_Are we in a parking lot?_

* * *

Haku: See what I mean about insanity?

Gary: O.o Erm... Haku, just what have you been smoking, and where can I get some?

Haku: :-P It's not that bad. But next chapter, a certain raven haired annoyance gets introduced!

Haku: READ AND REVIEW!!!


End file.
